hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminated Hope
Illuminated Hope is a District 0 Fanon, featuring Sonata Maeda from District 0 and Hazuki Yamao from District 0. They have to fight for their lives in the 528523075th Games, which the Quell is for the all the district's tributes will be two girls. They must fight and come back together. In District 0, there is a full entertainment ban except for Hunger Games. District 0 is a huge district, the hugest district, covering all of Alaska, most of Canada, and a bit of Northern U.S. Also, in District 0, it's very hi-tech, polluted, cold, desolated, and sad. But Veevr, an idol group gives them hope and inspiraton. Which is why Veevr is wanted for causing many uprisings. Currently it's the 10310th Generation. Characters Main Characters Sonata Maeda Age: 15 District: 0 Information: Sonata was born and raised in District 0. She idolized Veevr, which has been active for a few hundred centuries. Her generation is the 29184th Generation. She joined Veevr as an understudy at age 10. She became a successor at age 13. She succeeded Taytum Iwata or Tawata and became Tawata the 1829th. Hazuki Yamao Age: 17 District: 2 Information: Hazuki was born in District 2. When she heard about the Veevr auditions, she asked her father, but he wouldn't budge because of. She ran away from home to go to the auditions, and she passed. She succeeded Sakurano Namao, or Nasaku, and she is Nasaku the 1029th. Kelia Campbell Age: 14 District: 5 Information: Fierce and competitive. She is really kind and sweet most of the time however. Lives in district 5 with her father, but her mother is dead. She has a younger brother and the family of three struggles with financial troubles. At school, she is very smart, but is endlessly bullied by her district partner, Merigold Sourpatch. She wants to see her dead. She idolized Veevr so much, but her parents wouldn't budge about not letting her go to the auditions. Mizuki Dei Age: 30 District: 0 Information: Mizuki was a retired Veevr member who won the 528523061th Games. She became a mentor and retired her Veevr position as Lumika Sato, or Lumi the 1725th because she was forced to by the Capitol. She still watches Veevr concerts in secret. Malina Ladera Age: 29 Capitol Citizen Information: Malina is the escort for District 0. She just adores Veevr, but does it in secret since her friends hate Veevr because of the rebelling they cause. She is the escort for District 0. Side Characters Minami Yoshima Age: 14 District: 7 Information: Minami was born and raised in District 7. She is part of Veevr, as she passed the auditions, She got permission from her parents to go to the audition. However, her dancing was awful and her singing was only so-so. However, when she was chosen to be Ayumi Nguyen, or Ang the 1892th, she gained self-confidence. Kestrel Maverick Age: 18 District: 4 Information: Kestrel has been training all her life for the Hunger Games. She volunteered for it. It doesn't matter who she kills. She is bloodthristy and out there for your HEART!!!!!!! Lily Rock Age: 13 District: 1 Information: Lily is a thirteen year old girl from District 1. She lives in a big rich family and is very spoilt. Despite being showered with gifts, Lily is a very kind girl. Thoug, she doesn't have many friends because people in District 1 aren't like that. She does have one friend, however, his name is Mace. Lily's siblings aren't like her, they're all mean and stuck up. She is hardly noticed. She wants to be reaped so she will get more attention. Lily is a loveable girl. She never hesitates to attack, because she knows she must. She's good at archery, and throwing. When she was little she used to play a lot of games with balls, so that's where the talent came from. She was reaped for the Hunger Games. Marina Wave Age: 12 District: 4 Information: Marina has a very rich family. Her father is a developer of an amazingly large company in District 4 and her mother is the mayor’s assistant. Her parents are always at work and she hardly ever sees them, so Marina holds a grudge against the both of them. She is often depressed because of this and the only reason she will fight to get home is for her boyfriend and few friends. Holly Shiftwell Age: 14 District: 7 Information: Holly grew up in a small home in the middle of district seven. She grew up always being one of the less popular people which caused her esteem to hit the floor. She is almost always concealing her emotions. She considers herself to be a great woods-woman but is afraid to show her real talent in front of people. Though she is always waiting for her time to become popular she fears it may never come. Her mother is a young dane, who is always nagging her father. Her father is a gruff man who always seems to be angry. Alana Ridgecrest Age: 12 District: 12 Information: Alana grew up with a dad and no other family member. She is kind and respectful, but also has a temper problem and is troublesome. She is angered by many things. Mostly that she never saw her mother or little sister. Her dad never actually cared for her like a regular dad would. The only living person she cared about was her best friend Miles. They do most things together, and they both have no moms. Merigold Sourpatch Age: 15 District: 5 Information: Brought up by snobby parents as the precious only child. A bully at her school (though her parents don't believe this) who controls dumber kids to harm others for her. She thinks that winning the games will be a piece of cake. She hates Veevr because it's "so girly girly girlicious". Yina Satou Age: 14 District: 9 Information: Yina is part of Veevr. She ran away from home, or District 9 to go to the auditions. She passed and became the kindest, most compassionate understudy. When she heard she was going to be promoted to be Mayumi Satou, or Masato, she was thrilled. The orignal Masato was the most compassionate girl in the group. When Sonata and Hazuki were reaped, she visited them first. Chapters Chapter One: Category:Stories